


Trust

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [31]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Audio 08.00: Enemy Lines, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fictober 2020, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, Trust, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: Brax comes to check on Romana in the midst of the events in Enemy Lines.
Relationships: Irving Braxiatel & Romana
Series: Fictober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for Enemy Lines ahead, so beware!

Romana jumped as someone cleared their throat. She looked up and saw Braxiatel standing by patiently, his hands behind his back.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” Romana said, rising from her desk. She blinked as her eyes struggled to focus on Brax; she’d been staring at holograms and datapads for far too long.

“Forgive me, my lady.”

Romana tried to ignore the throbbing in her head and the fact that she’d been up all night. The CIA Tower had long since been deserted, and yet here she was.

“Well?” she asked, unable to help the note of irritation in her voice. Narvin was dead, he was _dead,_ and she still didn’t know why. Yet there stood Braxiatel, composed and calm like everything was normal.

His eyes softened as he looked her over. “I came to see how you were doing.”

Romana searched his eyes for some kind of ulterior motive. She breathed a bitter laugh. “First I step down from the presidency, then Narvin…” She couldn’t quite bring herself to say it. “How do you _think_ I’m doing?”

Brax cast his gaze downwards. “Narvin and I never got along, but I’m truly sorry that he’s gone.”

“So am I,” she sighed. She paused, trying to meet Brax’s gaze to no avail. “Brax…you don’t know anything else, do you? You don’t know _anything_ more about Narvin’s death?”

His eyes met hers. She could see that he knew her question went far beyond the actual words she’d spoken. Because yes, this once, if Braxiatel knew anything from the future of this situation, she had to know.

“I’ve told you everything I know, my lady, but I trust you’ll discover the truth. You always do.” He offered her a small smile before wishing her a good night and walking away.

Romana watched his retreating form with a frown. “Perhaps,” she murmured to herself, “but are you telling the truth? Can I really trust you?”

It was a question Romana wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to answer.


End file.
